


Ansia, quella vera

by visbs88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Autobiography, Competition, Fanfictions, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Una scrittrice e la finale di una terribile competizione amatoriale.





	Ansia, quella vera

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'ottava settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Ansia.
> 
> Un'autobiografia.

Credevi che attendere il finale di stagione della tua serie preferita, con il tuo OTP che nella puntata precedente era giusto sul punto di ammazzarsi a vicenda, fosse stata l'esperienza più pregna d'ansia della tua intera vita e che nulla ormai potesse spaventarti.

Credevi che l'agitazione nel caldo soffocante di luglio mentre passeggiavi avanti e indietro nel corridoio aspettando che i torturatori – cioè, i professori – ti chiamassero per l'esame di maturità, il vuoto nel cervello e giusto una cazzo di tesina dal livello intellettuale di un pensierino delle elementari – credevi che annaspare nell'umidità e nella disperazione fosse qualcosa che non ti sarebbe mai più successo.

Certo, dovevi ancora assaggiare la gioia degli appelli all'università: quella gloriosa sensazione di odio verso il genere umano e il delizioso sapore delle bestemmie sulla lingua mentre la professoressa se la prendeva comoda con gli orali della gente prima di te, e tu stavi solo pregando che lo strazio finisse per poter poi cazzeggiare per almeno due settimane, e ormai l'ansia di venire mandata a casa a calci in culo con tanto di passeggiata della vergogna sotto gli occhi imperiosi delle statue dei passati rettori ti era quasi passata.

E ce ne sono state altre, di esperienze mistiche nella tua vita, così tante che ormai non le ricordi neanche tutte – il che è piuttosto indicativo, no? Non dovresti esserti già trasformata in un tutt'uno con l'ansia? Non dovresti essere abituata al batticuore, agli infiniti Non ce la posso fare, all'angoscia interminabile, alla privazione del sonno, alle domande esistenziali? Tipo, perché tanta fatica a vivere e a fare cose, se poi tutta l'umanità è destinata a morire? Qual era il senso di tutti quegli affanni? Non si fa prima a buttarsi sul divano con un gatto, un vaso di gelato e mille serie Netflix, traendone il meglio prima di schiattare per infarto? Qualcuno pieno di buonsenso potrebbe dirti che senza un lavoro non puoi pagarti né il gelato né Netflix né il cibo per il povero gatto, ma 'fanculo al buonsenso.

Se c'è una cosa che ti ha sempre rilassata, è la scrittura. Ah, la dolce solitudine di un computer, una sedia e le tue mani che un giorno saranno rinsecchite dall'artrite; le crisi d'autostima perché nessuno ti caga quando pubblichi su Efp, eccetto poi ricordarsi che almeno se nessuno ti caga puoi aggiornare quando vuoi e nessuno si lamenterà – hai voluto bene a quelle storie, davvero, anche se non le tocchi da dieci mesi e sono lì a prendere la polvere. Sono tutte esperienze comunque dolcissime, un contatto mistico con la tua Dea interiore che Anastasia Steel spostati proprio; le tue storie sono una serie di mostriciattoli un po' deformi e imperfetti, ma sono figlie tue, e questo rende spulciare il tuo archivio e rileggerti i tuoi rigurgitini una delle tue gioie più grandi.

Poi è arrivato uno strano... coso. Una sigla che ti fa venire in mente prati verdi di montagna con vacche al pascolo, tale COW-T. Una competizione a squadre tra scrittori? Figo! Forse riuscirai a concludere qualche one-shot, visto che per ora il P0rnfest non ti ha dato granché ispirazione.

Sarà divertente, dicevano. Sarà simpatico, dicevano.

In tutta onestà, ti avevano anche avvisato del fatto che ti avrebbe rubato l'anima, ma tu hai pensato qualcosa come “Naaaah, io non mi faccio coinvolgere troppo, è solo un gioco.” Povera sfigata illusa.

All'inizio sembrava una cosa carina e adorabile. Volevi bene al tuo team, si doveva scrivere tanto ma non troppo, eri fresca e piena di idee; l'ambiente era tranquillo e accogliente, e nemmeno la sopra-citata sessione d'esami ti impediva di scrivere quando le tue compagne di squadra ti incitavano a finire per accumulare punti.

Dopo un po' l'atmosfera ha cominciato a scaldarsi, e lì hanno squillato i primi campanelli d'allarme. Era normale incazzarsi così tanto perché l'altra squadra aveva appena superato la tua di pochi punti? Era normale cominciare a desiderare la vittoria a tutti i costi? Era normale voler prendere a testare il computer perché idee non ce n'erano, ma l'idea di deludere la tua squadra era insopportabile?

Pare che fosse normale, sì. Normale per quel branco di pazzi in cui tu hai ben pensato di inserirti, adorabili belve feroci, alcune pronte a incoraggiarti, altre a sbranarti.

E sei arrivata alla finale. Le ultime ore dell'ultimo sabato.

Sei sul punto di uscire di senno.

Non sei rapidissima a scrivere, non hai archivi infiniti come l'Oceano Pacifico e l'Indiano e l'Atlantico messi insieme; non hai nemmeno un repertorio sterminato di idee – tante ne hai bruciate durante le settimane scorse, tante sono troppo difficili da sviluppare, ormai, complesse e lunghe e decisamente troppo pesanti per il tuo cervello che ormai tocca la dislessia. Davvero, non hai più le forze per ragionare, e infatti stai scrivendo storie a casaccio, come questa; hai paccato il ragazzo che ti chiedeva di uscire, tua mamma non ti vede da due giorni perché sei tappata in camera col gatto che fuseggia e che nemmeno puoi coccolare, povera stella. Le tue mani vanno avanti per inerzia, i contatori nel minisito salgono, ti domandi che cosa facciano nella vita tutti gli altri partecipanti per avere così tante parole in saccoccia, le minimod ti spronano a continuare e tu continui, continui, continui, non rileggi neanche più, ti butti a pesce su ogni straccio di idea che ti passi per il cervello. Hai così sonno e la tua testa è così esausta che potresti crollare da un istante all'altro ma no, tu vai avanti, non ti alzi più neppure per andare al cesso; la mini-chat è il delirio, volano piccioni e cani e gatti e non ci capisci più un cazzo, sai solo che devi scrivere e che per carità hai delle bravissime compagne, ma ti senti così inutile con i tuoi miseri sforzi, ed eppure sai che sono importanti, e – stai per esplodere.

Magari sarà tutto per niente ed è questo che ti rode di più il fegato; e non capisci come scrivere sia diventato una tale fonte incommensurabile di ansia. È solo un gioco, solo un gioco, solo un gioco, vero? Beh, pare piuttosto una questione di vita o di morte – Cristo, quanto invidi quel team che si accontenta di completare le missioni e festa finita. Vorresti essere con loro... ma anche no, perché quella maledetta gloria la vuoi, ormai! Avete combattuto con le unghie e con i denti, non vi siete mai fermate un momento, siete sempre state lì, in testa o poco sotto, e non è questo il momento per arrendersi.

L'ansia ti corrode, manco il fidget-spinner che hai sulla scrivania può aiutarti; d'altronde, mica puoi giocherellarci mentre scrivi. Ti riprometti che entro l'anno prossimo avrai per le mani il progetto di una macchina che ti permetta di collegare il tuo cervello al pc e di trasferirci in via automatica tutte le idee; e giuri che passerai le giornate a scrivere in previsione di questo momento nel futuro, estate autunno primavera e pure inverno. Sai che sono tutte balle, che per almeno tre mesi non riuscirai più a mettere insieme tre parole in croce perché sei ancora sotto shock, e il foglio di Word assomiglia alle gemelline di Shining, a It e alla bambina di The Ring. Dormirai, stanotte? Riuscirai a contenere la gioia se il tuo team vincerà, o dovrai cercare di smettere di piangere per un'amarissima sconfitta? Se perderete solo di un punto, per tutti i santi nel paradiso e tutti gli stronzi all'inferno, non rivolgerai più la parola a nessuno per una dannata settimana, o per tutta la vita... ah, perché hai anche solo pensato all'esistenza di questa possibilità? Adesso l'ansia ti ha invaso il petto con la sua carissima, familiarissima morsa. Esiste un mondo al di là di tutto questo? Davvero non sai più da che parte voltarti, è la disperazione.

E non sai nemmeno più cosa vomitare in questa storia per accumulare parole. Ti resta soltanto da mettere un punto fermo, aprire AO3 e pregare che non crashi proprio stasera. La mezzanotte verrà, portando con sé il verdetto: l'ansia, fino ad allora, scorre con la potenza di cento fulmini e cento donne incinte urlanti.

E che la buona sorte possa sempre essere a tuo favore.

 


End file.
